


On Summerween

by GravityFallen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gravity Falls Oregon, Kinda, Meta, Summerween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallen/pseuds/GravityFallen
Summary: A little reflection on Gravity Falls's favorite holiday and why it exists in fiction (aside from the real reason of being able to do a Halloween episode for a show that takes place during Summer).





	On Summerween

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and it's not much, just a kind of drabble-y thing. Enjoy.

_“The people of this town love Halloween so much, they celebrate it twice a year.”_

  
Summerween had been celebrated for as long as anyone in Gravity Falls could remember. Just another excuse for kids to dress up and eat candy and teenagers to cause more havoc than usual. Most people didn’t think about it much, but it seemed strange to outsiders. Halloween’s fun and all, but worth celebrating twice a year?

  
But Gravity Falls needed Halloween more than the rest of the world did. They needed that day to laugh at their fears, to celebrate them and believe that there was nothing real to be afraid of lurking in the dark. It was all a game, allowing yourself to be scared but knowing all along you were safe. It was harder to believe you were safe in Gravity Falls. It was harder to believe there weren’t things in the woods that might mean you weren’t.

  
There’s a time of year when the days grow shorter and the lines between superstition and fact, between life and death, between the seen and unseen become blurred. People begin to feel like perhaps they are not alone; perhaps mysterious things could be lurking in the shadows. This is when most of the world needs Halloween to remind them they are safe, that they are in control, they’re the ones who do the scaring. Most of the world was afraid of the dark.

  
Gravity Falls was not like most of the world. Perhaps on the surface it seemed like an ordinary enough town. Plenty of people might pass trough and find nothing so odd about it. But if you stayed for more than a day you would soon realize an odd feeling about the town. Perhaps you would notice the way people sometimes look around, as if trying to see something that wasn’t quite there. Perhaps you would catch yourself doing the same, trying to shake off the feeling of being watched. The lines here were blurred, by some accident or design of nature, the town sat firmly on the edge of the ordinary and the impossible. Yet, the people of Gravity Falls did not fear the dark.

  
They welcomed the dark, a curtain to hide the unsettling reality. The unknown was not something to be feared, but welcomed. It was better not to know. It was easier not to see. In harsh daylight it was harder to believe something to be a trick of the eye or a bad dream.

  
There’s a time of year in Gravity Falls, when the days are longer and the lines between superstition and fact, between life and death, between the seen and the unseen become clear. People begin to realize that they are not alone, that mysterious things lurk in the shadows. This is when Gravity Falls needs Summerween to tell them they are safe, they are in control, they’re the ones who do the scaring. Gravity Falls is afraid of the things the light reveals.


End file.
